Murder Among the Canals
Murder Among the Canals is the seventh case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the seventh case of Europe, taking place in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Case Background Previously in Vienna, leads had taken the team all the way to Amsterdam, where two prisoners had been discovered to be hiding previously. They found a dead body of a previous suspect named Henry Holt, who was floating dead in a canal. The autopsy revealed that the victim had drowned. The autopsy also discovered that the killer eats cherry liquor chocolates. They discovered that Sandra Vogl knew the victim and they discovered that Gwen Alvarez was in Amsterdam. Later Flori Desmona came to the team, panicking that she thinks she was being stalked. Flori Desmona, escaped prisoner and killer of Antonio Sangrio, told the team she needed protection since she was sure she was being stalked. Flori had lost her stalker at the Anne Frank House so the player went there for clues. At the landmark, they found a newspaper clipping with an interview of the victim. They also found a box of cigarettes that had stains of cherry liquor on it. Since the victim never smoked, it was confirmed that the killer smokes cigarettes. They found that Gwen Alvarez disliked the victim and Alan Rask had written a mysterious manuscript that the author would not tell the team what was up with it. Later Aurora Katherine came to the player and told them that she knew that the victim was working for SHADOW. Aurora Katherine told them that she knew that the victim was an anarchist working for SHADOW and she said he often wandered to the Anne Frank House and she found out why: trading weaponry. The player went back to the Anne Frank Hoyse to investigate more. There, they discovered that Sandra argued with the victim over her poetry books and Flori disliked Henry because he often asked her for personal favours which was wearing her out. After finding the final pieces of evidence, the team could now arrest the killer. The killer was Aurora Katherine Krantz. She killed Henry because he betrayed the Crusaders as an anarchist. It was revealed that both of them were actually rogue anarchists. When Henry told Aurora that he was finished being an anarchist and was going back to his old life, Aurora was torn apart. She decided he had to be silenced so she knocked him out and threw him into the canal to drown. Judge Crosby was angered by her actions and, for premeditated murder and being part of an rogue group, sentenced Aurora to 35 years in prison with parole in 30 years. After the trial, Flora had came to the player and told them that Gwen Alvarez had been kidnapped. The news of the kidnapping came from Flori Desmona since she had witnessed the kidnapping. She told the player that two people caught her and tied her up and she was sure one of them was Aurora Katherine. When the player asked her, Aurora said she had taken control of one of their own via hypnotizing and commanded them to take Gwen far away, Aurora had accidently let the location of the kidnapping loose and that leaded the player to investigate the Anne Frank House. At the Anne Frank House, they found Gwen's handkerchief which had, shockingly, Ben Sablo's DNA on it. A list of anarchists, including Flori Desmona was found in a briefcase, forcing the prisoner to tell the truth behind the murder. Antonio had discovered that Flori was part of the European anarchists across Europe and attempted to murder her, Flori had told them and when she found out, she was forced to kill her friend. She knew that Henry, Ben, Marie and Florence had been anarchists but once you joined, you stayed was the law. That resulted in Florence's, Marie's and Henry's respective murders. But they believed Ben was still part of them so that was why he wasn't dead yet. But Aurora found out that he wasn't and forced him to return to their side via hypnotized kidnapping. Sandra and Alan was found to be looking to help take down the Crusaders but they were forced to stop and stay low just in case. A message from Henry told them that the leader was gathering all of the West Crusaders to Germany for the final stage, the rise of a crusade on Europe immediately. Victim * Henry Holt '''(found floating dead in a canal) Murder Weapon * '''Drowning Killer * Aurora Katherine Krantz Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates. *The suspect knows music. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a orange veil. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a purple veil. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a blue veil. Killer Profile * The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates. * The killer knows music. * The killer smokes cigarettes. * The killer wears a scarf or veil. * The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Amsterdam Canal. (Victim’s Body, Wet Paper, Victim’s Wallet) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Danish Text) * Analyze Danish Text. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Alan Rask) * Ask Alan Rask about his text and how he knew the victim. * Examine Victim’s Wallet. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Sandra Vogl) * Ask Sandra Vogl about her relationship with the victim. * Investigate Victim’s Shop. (Clues: Box of Books, Faded Paper) * Examine Box of Books. (Result: Stained Handkerchief) * Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Gwen Alvarez) * Ask Gwen Alvarez about her escape from pison. * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Music Sheet) * Analyze Music Sheet. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows music) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Flori Desmona about her escape and suspicions of being stalked. * Investigate Anne Frank House. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper Clipping; New Suspect: Aurora Katherine Krantz) * Ask Aurora Katherine about her interview with the victim. * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Box of Cigarettes) * Analyze Box of Cigarettes. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) * Investigate Bookshelves. (Clues: Faded Manuscript, Picture of Gwen Alvarez) * Ask Gwen Alvarez about the photo the victim vandalized. * Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Author of Manuscript) * Ask Alan Rask about the truth about the manuscript. * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Aurora Katherine what she knows about the victim's relations with SHADOW. (Prerequisite: Unlock Chapter 3) * Investigate Garden. (Clues: Shattered Pieces, Victim's Tie, Locked Camera) * Examine Tie. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf or veil) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Recording of the victim arguing with Sandra) * Ask Sandra Vogl about her argument with the victim. * Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Flori's Bracelet) * Ask Flori about her bracelet on the crime scene. * Investigate Canal Shores. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Victim's Glasses) * Examine Glasses. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer...) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to We All Fall Down 7. (No stars) We All Fall Down 7 - The Last One Remaining * Ask Flori about Gwen Alvarez's kidnapping. (Prerequisite: Unlock We All Fall Down) * Ask Aurora Katherine about her help in the kidnapping. * Investigate Garden. (Clues: Handkerchief) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Ben Sablo's DNA) * Investigate Canal Shores. (Clues: Papers, Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) * Examine Unlocked Briefcase. (Result: List of Codes) * Analyze List of Codes. (15:00:00) * Ask Flori Desmona about the anarchists and demand the truth behind her murder. (Reward: Gondolier Hat, Gondolier Outfit) * Examine Papers. (Result: Alan's Research on SHADOW) * Ask Alan about the Crusaders and to lie low so he would not get killed. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Bookshelves. (Result: Device, Poetry Book) * Examine Poetry Book. (Result: Sandra's Vow to stop SHADOW) * Warn Sandra about her actions with SHADOW. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Device. (Result: Message from the victim) * Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)